


[markjin]Alpha除了哥都是狗（上）

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *久别重逢*ABO
Kudos: 3





	[markjin]Alpha除了哥都是狗（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *久别重逢  
> *ABO

一句话对一个人的影响有多大，朴珍荣算是知道了。  
段宜恩走之前殷殷切切抓着朴珍荣说的话朴珍荣现在还记得：“一定要等我回来，记住啊珍荣，Alpha除了哥以外都是狗！”  
朴珍荣现在只想飞到美国给段宜恩一耳光，年轻不懂事的他为了他段少爷一句话守身如玉十年，等来的就是个信息素紊乱的结果。  
是的，正如桌上那张体检报告写的，朴珍荣，今年24岁，未标记Omega，被检测出了信息素紊乱，最坏情况最新一次发情热可能持续一周甚至十天左右。  
朴珍荣特意把自己关进了以前段宜恩没走之前住过的郊区房，备好了十天半个月的水和干粮和抑制剂，还有一本书。  
当然最好的办法还是找个Alpha把自己标记了，朴珍荣在line上打出一行字：还敢说别人，段宜恩他就是条狗！  
本来要发给王嘉尔的，昏昏沉沉却发给段宜恩几百年没发过动态的账号。  
意识到的时候已经不能撤回了，朴珍荣很丧地把手机往边上一丢，随手拿了一管抑制剂当葡萄糖喝。  
手机却嗡嗡响起来，朴珍荣长臂一捞，竟然是段宜恩？  
「怎么了珍荣？」  
气愤，委屈，可笑，感动，什么情绪都冲在一块儿了，朴珍荣觉得自己就像个傻子，居然想也不想就回了他  
「我发情期！」  
果然发情期人的脑子都是糊的。  
段宜恩去美国的时候，朴珍荣已经分化出性别了，青涩的蜜桃甜香总是让段宜恩的脑袋离不开自己的肩膀，这样朴珍荣也能嗅到段宜恩身上淡淡的龙舌兰味道，还是未成年的他显然更喜欢自己身上的气味。  
或许是发情期影响，只是回忆了下段宜恩的信息素大脑就不受控制的分泌多巴胺，身体里的燥热感渐渐变强，朴珍荣陌生又熟悉的感觉。  
“啧…拜托…”  
朴珍荣想去够桌上的抑制剂，身体却软软的使不上力，离得最近的是刚被自己甩在不远处的手机。  
「8s」  
此时手机屏幕及时地亮起，段宜恩发来一条语音，朴珍荣犹豫着点开——  
“珍荣你在哪儿！我马上来找你！”  
他的声音更浑厚了，带着Alpha的威严，朴珍荣听的莫名心动，想打字却又看不准键盘，索性也发了语音  
“…我在…你以前住的那套…郊区房…”  
看着消息顺利发送朴珍荣突然鼻子一酸，没忍住边解开了皮带，边哑着嗓子说了一句  
“混蛋…我好想你…”

鬼知道段宜恩是怎么闯过好几个红灯生死时速赶到郊区的，他刚下飞机，行李都还没拿就收到了朴珍荣的消息，听到语音的一瞬间段宜恩已经无法思考了，那微不可闻的喘息声，那沙哑性感的嗓音，那带着撒娇意味的尾音，那是他的宝贝珍荣，作为Omega在渴望他。  
段宜恩几乎是心猿意马地驱车赶到，充分的想象已经让他蠢蠢欲动，可真人远比想象更刺激。  
彼时朴珍荣已经自我解决了一次，房间里充斥着蜜桃的甜腻和精/液的腥臭，混合在一起直接挑起了段宜恩Alpha的本能。  
好在他扒光朴珍荣前还残存着理智把他抱在怀里一遍遍叫着他的名字，直到朴珍荣按下他的头堵住了那张碎碎念的嘴。  
朴珍荣的嘴里又比他身上的味道甜，段宜恩轻松接住珍荣窜进来的粉舌与之交缠，唾液顺着嘴角滑下，段宜恩无暇去擦，因为这时他的Omega已经在扒他的衣服了。  
段宜恩轻轻咬了一下珍荣的舌尖，两人才抵着鼻尖分开，彼此身上的信息素交缠着，刺激着心跳加速。  
朴珍荣的反应更激烈些，红润饱满的双唇微张偷偷换气，微微起伏的胸膛和内裤下再次挺立的分身却出卖了他。  
“我种的桃子成熟了。”  
段宜恩佩服自己提刀上阵前居然还想得起打趣，边解着朴珍荣oversize的白衬衫边道。  
瞬间理解言下之意的朴珍荣勾着人的腰使二人身体相贴，他埋在他耳边，吐着热气顺下去：“别剥皮了，就这么吃吧。”  
段宜恩就势把朴珍荣抱起来让人跪在自己腿上，让朴珍荣自己撩起衣服到胸口，抬头去舔弄一边的乳首，两手不停歇地用力揉捏着他挺翘圆润的臀瓣，时不时擦过会阴勾起珍荣一串激灵。  
朴珍荣小时候就生得清秀可爱，段宜恩就把人当宝贝宠着，想不到十年过去收获了如此极品，彼时的朴珍荣早就没有心思怀念过去，不满足于段宜恩动作的他垂下手套弄着自己，却被段宜恩一个指节的突然插入吓到软了腰。  
“珍荣这么急迫的话就让我来满足你。”  
从未被开拓过的后穴因为发情期的原因变得顺畅无比，段宜恩一边不断加着手指一边咬着朴珍荣的胸口和锁骨，那人从前还是可爱青涩的，婴儿肥的脸和白乎乎的爪子总让他想到姐姐们喜欢的大白玩偶，看着朴珍荣因为承受快感而扬起的下颚还有颈部线条，感受着葱白手指在自己的背上时松时紧的抓挠着，就算不是发情期段宜恩估计看到了也只想得出性感一词。  
“Mark哥……”  
朴珍荣半气半音地叫着段宜恩的小名，后者下意识地抬头，就对上人饱含情欲的双眼，段宜恩一时呆住了，朴珍荣随即皱了皱眉：  
“……进来。”  
段宜恩从恍惚里脱出，代价是头脑里名为理智的弦彻底断了。

像是一场梦，太美好，朴珍荣是后知后觉的认识到自己被吃掉的现实中。  
男人的背窄而结实，肩膀线条平滑，腰部肌肉收紧着，自己随着那挺动也浮萍般摆动。  
快感像浪潮，一波接一波，把思绪拍到沙滩上，朴珍荣恍惚间想，段宜恩的酒香怎么如此性感。  
于是舌尖在后颈的腺体舔了一下，段宜恩一个激灵，重重顶上了朴珍荣的生殖腔。  
随即收获一声婉转妩媚的呻吟。  
“荣荣…我要标记你。”  
段宜恩跃跃欲试，放倒朴珍荣在沙发上，那人的腿自动盘上他的腰，段宜恩眉头一皱，Omega的本能真是要命。  
冲刺的画面比起做爱更像纯粹的交媾，无心再关注其他，Omega甬道的炽热和紧致是致命的，段宜恩在体液的润滑下畅通无阻地进出着，占领的本能让他红了眼，也让朴珍荣迷了智，唯有标记才能唤回二人的理性。  
极致的快感之下，朴珍荣的肌肤染上了一层粉，身体柔软得像一滩水，本来勾着人脖子的手也脱力滑下，段宜恩去握住那双手，亲了亲人的眼睛，嗓音沙哑却温柔：  
“荣荣…看看我…叫我的名字…”  
朴珍荣缓缓睁开被情欲熏红的眼，茫然透着水光的一双桃花眼看着他，夹杂着呻吟的话语千娇百媚：  
“宜恩…宜…啊~”  
生殖腔被段宜恩粗暴地顶开，疼痛通通转化为了快感，朴珍荣的声音变了调，高潮了几次的身体又一次射出稀薄的精/液，空气中两种信息素强烈碰撞混合着，桃的香甜，酒的苦辣。  
“荣荣…标记了之后，给我生个宝宝好吗？”  
粗大性器在体内跳了跳，段宜恩逼近临界，伏在朴珍荣身上咬耳朵，那人十分受用地抚了抚他的脸，用事后百分之百会后悔的放荡语气说：  
“…快…快标记我…我要给你生宝宝！”  
“我是谁？”  
“你…是宜…恩…啊！”  
高潮过后段宜恩喘着粗气，抱着朴珍荣渐渐冷静下来。再看看身下的朴珍荣，已然累得睡着了过去，安详地和十年前的小娃娃一模一样，段宜恩蹭了蹭他的脸，决定在几小时后再一次发情期到来前好好休息一下，毕竟让一个平常禁欲过头的Omega怀孕，并不是一件那么简单的事。


End file.
